


The Most Outrageous Plan

by VictoryVManga



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Korekiyo and Gonta are like mentioned okay, M/M, Miu and Kaede may by ooc bc I dont know much about them fhbdhdd, Oh yeah Korekiyo and Gonta are married in this fic ehehehe, Original Character(s), Original Demon Character(s) - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rated teen bc mius a bitch who speaks vulgar shit, eiNAR AND LORELEI ARE BACK BITCHES, forgive me for this its another thOUGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryVManga/pseuds/VictoryVManga
Summary: Miu always has a dirty mouth, and she won't hesitate to say the most vulgar of shit to even as someone as pure as Gonta Gokuhara.Now with that in mind, Einar, Lorelei, Miu, and Kaede are all plotting a huge plan together to force Korekiyo to teach Gonta what such vulgar words and terms would mean.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 35





	The Most Outrageous Plan

“So you said vulgar shit to Gonta whenever he carries Korekiyo around while the creepy anthropologist is asleep?”

"Yep! I sure fucking did!"

"And do you regret it?"  
  
  


"Fuck no I don't, that lil stupid big dick gotta learn those words one day!"

Miu, Einar, Lorelei, and Kaede were seated at a table in a random cafe on a sunny day, the four plotting ladies something together.

"And what are you to do about it?" Einar questioned the Ultimate Inventor, sipping her milkshake from the straw in her cup.

"Wellll I wanna plan some fucking big ass something to get Korekiyo to teach his huge ass giant bf something about you know- Fucking sex terms or whatever!" Miu replied, her eyes sparkling. 

"That sounds...Well, it sounds quite interesting, but what are we to do?" Kaede asked.

Miu shot a look at Lorelei.

"Well, what are you looking at me for?" Lorelei questioned, giving Miu a stern stare.

"Didn't Korekiyo say you were some Demon of Love or something like that sorta fuck shit?" Miu questioned.

Lorelei fell silent.

"Why that feminine male asshole, I fucking told him not to expose ANYTHING of me being some Demon." she muttered bitterly. 

"HOLY SHIT-" Miu started.

"Miu, darling, please calm down, we don't want anyone in the cafe overhearing about Loreleis true identity or our "plan"!" Kaede interrupted her.

"Ah shit sorry- But holy shit this big boobed lady is a fucking Demon!" Miu said, lowering her voice.

Lorelei scoffed, clearly not happy.

"Oh OH OH! I got a fucking idea! Since Kiyo bottom bitch exposed you against your will Lorelei, wouldn't ya want revenge on him?" Miu suggested.

"I mean, I suppose revenge would be nice, to make him pay for his damned crime." Lorelei replied.

"Well, if that's the case, what does Kiyo not like that we could use?" Kaede asked.

"Well for one, its bugs. But Gonta got Kiyo used to them so I don't think that would be enough to force him to teach his pure boyfriend vulgar language...Second, he doesnt like air conditioning, but how are we gonna use that...And then I don't know the rest," Einar listed out.

"Wait a fucking second! Ya know how Korekink's got that like huge obsession with artifacts. Imagine if we fucking threatened to hold his precious old shit captive, and if he wants them untouched, he gotta teach big dick the words!" Miu suggested as she shot up from her seat

"Based on what we know about him...That doesn't sound like a bad idea..." Lorelei mused.

"Yeah! I fucking know! I'm a fucking genius alright! Of course, I would come up with a fucking genius plan big boobed hoe!" Miu exclaimed.

"Miu, please, again, calm down." Kaede told her, trying to quiet her down again.

"Agh...Fine then Kaede..." Miu replied, sinking back into her chair.

"Alright then! So if nobody disagrees on the idea, shall we proceed with it?" Kaede asked.

The group agreed as they continued to plan out the idea during their time at the cafe, and would later meet up to get the plan set up, and put on the road.

.

Meanwhile, for Korekiyo and his now-husband, Gonta Gokuhara, Korekiyo had dozed off in Gontas arms, the gentleman offering to comb Korekiyos hair for him, while the latter accepted. Korekiyo would be surprised at the offer but would be so fond of how cute and thoughtful his husband was, as Gonta is truly the kindest, purest soul known in their little world of a relationship.

Gonta wasn't as good as his beloved when it came to hair styling, but over the numerous times the Ultimate Anthropologist would comb and style Gonta's messy bunch of dark green hair, Gonta came to learn his ways, trying to copy it through his moment as of now.

Gonta always loved the fact that Korekiyo was allowing him to protect and care for him, from all the events of Despair the two would go through, Gonta would never expect the world to give him a happy ending with just him and Korekiyo, the two connected to each other, inseparable.

They managed to get a small home in the city, land good-paying jobs, and settle into a peaceful, safe, and happy life that any human would desire to have.

The buzzing of Korekiyo's phone in the pocket of his shirt would then interrupt the couple's intimate session of being in each other's arms and grasp.

The buzzing awoke Korekiyo. Annoyed, yet tired, the slightly sleepy anthropologist rubbed his eyes, trying to get himself to wake up.

"Kiyo is awake? Does Kiyo need anything?" Gonta asked his lover, gently holding him in his arms, letting the smaller male lean against his large chest, getting him into a more comfortable position, sitting upright on his lap. 

"Ah, I don't need anything Gonta, no need to worry my dear." Korekiyo answered, with a smile that could be seen through the mask he wears, stretching slightly, letting out a small yawn.

Gonta always found it cute when Korekiyo wakes up, from a night's sleep or a small nap, he can't help but think that Korekiyo is only cuter when he is awakening from slumber.

"And now for the thing that woke me up..." 

Korekiyo pulled out his phone, seeing that Einar and Lorelei were back on their message spam bullshit. He then looked through the messages, only to find one particular message that was different from what the two chaotic ladies would send.

_"Korekiyo ~~Shinguuji~~ Gokuhara,_

_We have your ~~old ass~~ precious Artifacts in our capture and within our touch. If you don't get your ass to teach your husband, Gonta Gokuhara, some common sexual terms, we will fucking break your Artifacts, so fucking get to it! <333_

_-Einar and Lorelei, your local two bitches uwu"_

Seeing the message, Korekiyo let out a horrified screech. He never would allow anyone to touch the ancient artifacts he collected over the years of his works in anthropology, not even Gonta was allowed to touch them (Gonta would respect such rule, as he is a gentleman). Seeing that the two seemingly have his artifacts captured, without notice, was all that was needed to get him to let out the most inhumane of screeches.

Gonta jumped, extremely worried for his partner.

"KIYO!? Is Kiyo okay!? What message did Kiyo see!? Gonta needs to know! Kiyo, is Kiyo okay?" Gonta exclaimed, gently squeezing his lover.

Korekiyo shook his head, trying to get Gonta to worry less about him.

He then told him:

"Well...Um, how to explain...It seems like I have to teach you...More of the sides of humanity..."


End file.
